Unrequited Love
by Sayuri x3
Summary: She saw him, he saw her, and it was love at first site. But he disappeared the next day. she thought she could get over him, but surprise. she's pregnant. Yume, and possible other pairings.
1. one night stand

I don't own Vampire knight. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. Duh! .

_Flashback_

"Hey Yuki," Yori said. "Do you see that guy?"

"Yah" Yuki replied. She had noticed him the minute he walked into the club. There was something about him, maybe his figure or his eyes, she didn't know. What she did know was that she was greatly attracted to him. Yuki decided that she would call him her mystery man.

"Stop moping, we didn't come here to sit" Yori complained, "Let's dance."

Yori was right. This was her only day off for a while. Her company was doing a major fashion shoot this month, requiring her to work over time.

"Alright let's go" Yuki grumbled starting to stand up.

"Yay, this is my favorite song, come on Yuki!" Yori exclaimed while pulling Yuki to the dance floor.

The song Turn My Swag On blasted across the club. Disco lights flared everywhere. Deciding to forget about everything for a while, Yuki threw her head back, and let her body move on its own. Numerous amounts of songs went by, until Yuki even lost count. She had finally begun to enjoy herself, until someone tapped on her shoulder. Feeling greatly annoyed, Yuki turned around ready to tell someone off.

"What?" she said. She was about to say a lot more when she stopped, noticing the persons face. It was him, her mystery man.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi," Yuki said back, sounding stupid.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" he asked, "I know this really great place."

"Sure" Yuki replied. Wait what, she thought, did I just agree to go on a date with him? I don't even know his name.

"What's your name?" Yuki asked.

"Kaname" he replied.

"Shall we go?" he asked holding out his arm.

Yuki took it feeling a bit dazed. Walking out of the club, she tilted her head, getting a bitter glimpse of him. He had long black hair, and his eyes were unnaturally reddish brownish. He turned his head, catching her staring and smiled.

Feeling embarrassed, Yuki turned away, her face turning into a brilliant shade of scarlett.

"So where are we going?" she asked as they got into his Mercedes.

"You'll see, it's a surprise" he replied.

10 minutes later, the car had pulled up to a store called Ichi Umi.

"I didn't know that they served food here," Yuki exclaimed, "I love this store."

"I thought you would" Kaname said as they walked to the counter.

"Welcome to Ichi Umi's, how can I help you?" the cashier asked.

"Can we have two taro buns and two honeydew bubble teas," Kaname asked.

"Sure, that'll be 700 yen," the cashier replied. Kaname handed her the money.

Yuki couldn't help but notice his movements, the way he walked, how he moved his hands. Even his speech, he always spoke so formally. Kaname guided her to a table. As they ate, they asked each other questions. Yuki found out that he was a student at cross academy, a senior, just like her. She also found out that his parents died when he was younger, just like her. She told him about her adoptive parents, and how she didn't have any memories about her childhood or her real parents.

Before they knew it, hours had gone by. It was already midnight when they finally left. They drove in silence until they reached Yuki's apartment building. Kaname pulled up at the sidewalk. Yuki turned, starting to say good-bye when Kaname leaned in, holding her head in his arms, and kissed her. It was like a spark, loving and gentle. His lips felt soft against hers. Lucky thing she was wearing her strawberry lip-gloss, Yuki thought. Kaname started to pull away, when she stopped him. This time she kissed him, and he started kissing her back. What was at first a gentle kiss quickly turned into something a lot rougher....

Kaname woke up when the sun was just above the horizon. Leaning down, he kissed Yuki for one last time.

"I love you my precious little Yuki, please forgive me," he whispered. Kaname kissed her forehead, placing a note on her table, before walking out the door. Facing the closed door, he whispered "I'm sorry." Then, he was gone.

Yuki woke up soon after. At first she seemed a bit dazed. She couldnt remember where she was, or what she was doing naked. But then it all came back to her. The events from last night flooded her mind. "Kaname," she whispered. Looking around, he was no where to be seen. His clothes, shoes, everything, gone. Maybe he's in the kitchen, thought Yuki. Wrapping a towel around herself, Yuki walked into the kitchen. "Kaname," Yuki called out, "Kaname." Suddenly feeling nauseous Yuuki ran to the bathroom. Whats wrong with me, yuki thought. She walked over to her kitchen table, and seeing a note on it she sat down. Maybe it says where he went, Yuki thought. Picking it up with shaking hands, she read,

_Im sorry yuki. _

"Im sorry? im sorry! he plays with me, then disappears, and all he has to say is im sorry?" Yuki said to herself. Bracing against a wall, Yuki started crying.

"Yuki are you there?" Yori said as she walked in. "'Whats wrong?" she said, when she saw Yuki crying.

"Kaname" Yuki said, sobbing.

"Kaname? the guy you ditched me for yesterday?"

"Yes, him" Yuki said bitterly.

"Shh, it's ok" Yori said, knowing from past experiences what had happened. "Dont worry, you'll forget about him in no time."

"Yori," Yuki said, "I think im pregnant."

I hope you liked it! Please review, and be honest. If you really don't like it, then tell me because I need to know, as this is my first story. oh, and srry for the short chapter, the next one will definetly be longer.


	2. the univitable

Here's some background information:

Yuki is seventeen years old, attending Tokyo high school.

She was adopted at the age of seven, and has no memories of her childhood life or who her real parents are. All she knows is that they are supposedly "dead." After getting a job as secretary at a major fashion agency, Yuki moved out renting an apartment four door's down from her parents who are in room 27.

Yori, Yuki's childhood friend, goes to the same school as her. She's Yuki's twin in almost everyway.

Ayame is Yuki's adoptive mom (you'll see her later in the chapter)

Natsuke is Yuki's adoptive dad (you'll see him later in the chapter)

Special thanks to **s****tabpinmonkey** and **Jackie Loves You** and **nu** for there much needed comments.

I don't own vampire knight. Happy?

* * *

"What?" Yori asked, "When, why, how, didn't you ever hear of protection?"

"I know," Yuki sobbed, "I just, I never expected this to happen to me."

"Didn't you pay attention to health in middle school," Yori preached. "All they ever talked about was, don't have sex, if you have to, use a condom, Teen pregnancy can happen to anyone, blah blah blah."

"This isn't funny," Yuki snapped. "What am I going to do? I'm still in high school. Shit!" She said as she dropped a plate. Clusters of broken glass littered the floor. "I just can't do anything right" Yuki cried.

"Shh, it's okay. We'll figure something out. You know, there's always adoption," Yori said.

"No"

"Abortion?"

"No"

"Yuki, you can't be serious about keeping this baby"

"I can't just abandon it, do you have any idea how hard it was for me to find a family? Moreover, the only information I got about my real parents were that they died. For all I know, that could have been a lie. I don't want my child to be brought up that way"

"I know Yuki, but what else can you do?" Yori asked.

"I don't know" Yuki replied.

"You could ask your parents. You could also find this Kaname guy. Anyway, you aren't even sure if you're pregnant" Yori said.

"Yes I am" Yuki said, showing her the pregnancy stick, "It's positive."

Yori groaned. "Yuki, how do you always get yourself into messes, come on we're going out"

"Where"

"You're to chicken to ask your parents to help you, so I'm going to ask for you."

"We can't. Unless you've forgotten, I got my own apartment so I wouldn't have to live with them anymore."

"Nonsense, no one ever wants to get away from there parents, they give you free food!"

"That's what you think" Yuki grumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

"I thought so, let's go"

Yuki took one last look at her apartment before walking out. God knows when she would be able to come back. When her parents find out, they'd probably restrain her to a chair or something, just to make sure she wouldn't get out.

"I don't see why you're so against visiting your parents" Yori said, "After all, you live only a few doors away"

"That wasn't my choice, this apartment just happened to be pretty cheap" Yuki replied.

Walking down the hall, Yuki came to a stop in front of room 27. "Here goes nothing" she whispered to herself.

She knocked on the door, and waited. "Just a moment" someone replied from inside.

"Yuki!" screamed Ayame, Yuki's mother as she opened the door. "Why are you just standing there, come in"

"Welcome to hell" Yuki whispered to Yori as they walked inside.

"Stop being so dramatic" Yori whispered back, "your mom's really nice."

"Do you girls want tea?" Ayame asked as they all sat down.

"No thanks" Yori answered.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be in school? It is Monday, am I right" Ayame asked.

"Were skipping" Yuki answered.

Ayame wondered what was really going on. Lifting an eyebrow, she asked

"Yuki, what's wrong. You're not the type of person to skip, and you never visit. Your father and I have been worried about you these past few months."

"Mother, I'm pregnant" Yuki said.

Ayame choked on the tea she was drinking. Coughing, she asked "What?"

"Stop joking with me Yuki, what's really going on"

"I'm not joking Mother"

"How could you have been so stupid" Ayame screamed. "Your father and I thought you about responsibility. We even gave you the sex talk. Kids these days, always acting older then they really are. You're only 17. How can you be having a baby? You just wait until your father gets here young lady. You're grounded. I don't know what we were thinking, letting you get your own apartment. You'll be one hundred before you're let out again. I'm going to make sure you're chained to this very chair, just to make sure you never get out."

"Mom can you just shut up for just a second. Why do you think I moved out in the first place? You are to damn controlling. I'm here asking for your help, not your idle lectures. Now are you going to help or not" Yuki screamed back.

"I don't have any choice now do I?" Ayame said. "I can't turn my own daughter out for my own stupidity. We should have never let you moved out. I told your father this was a bad idea"

"Thank you" Yuki said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Don't cry honey, it's going to be okay" Ayame said.

"No it isn't, everything's going to be different. It's never going to be okay" Yuki cried.

"Shh, you have a job and a home, that's the best thing right now. What matters the most is that we get you girls to school on time. I'm not letting you skip" Ayame scolded, getting up to comfort her daughter.

"I told her she should get an abortion" Yori said.

"I never did tell you guys a story" Ayame said. "When I was younger, your father and I were very stupid. We used to fool around all the time, sometimes a bit too much. We were in the same situation you're in right now once. We were a very passionate couple back then. I remember it as if it were yesterday…

Flash back

Ayame's pov

"_Ayame" called Natsuke. "Let's meet up at my house later today, okay?" _

"_Sure" I replied. _

"Your father and I had been going out for a few years already, and we were very intimate. Of course, we were always careful. We made sure we used protection. I had gone to his house, knowing fully well, what we were going to do that night. Alright skimming forward" Ayame said.

"_Ayame, are you alright? You seemed a bit scared when you called" Natsuke said._

"_No I'm not alright" I sobbed. "I'm pregnant"_

"_What? How's that possible?" Natsuke stammered._

"_How am I suppose to know?" I told him, turning away._

"_What are we going to do" he said._

"_I don't know" I said back._

"Back then, parents weren't as understanding. That's why I never told my mother what had happened, though she did find out later. Your father and I did a self-abortion, but something went wrong causing me to end up in the hospital. That's why I'm not able to have children, because of a childhood mistake. There's not a day that doesn't go by when I don't regret making that decision. You live with that guilt for the rest of your life Yuki, knowing that you killed someone. That's why I want you to think about what you're going to do" Ayame said. "Enough chit chat, you guys need to get to school, and I have to call you father" she said.

* * *

"See I told you, there was nothing to be afraid of. Your mom ended up knowing exactly what you are going through," Yori said as they drank a bubble tea at Yuki's new favorite store, Ichi Umi's (they ended up skipping school anyway).

"Yah, yah, what ever. You might as well say I told you so, hey are you going to eat that?" Yuki pointed at her friends untouched bubble tea.

"Here have it," Yori said. "Jeez, you haven't been pregnant for what, more then a day and you're already having cravings" she grumbled to herself.

Turning around at the last moment, Yori saw Yuki running to the bathroom.

"Yuki are you okay?" Yori asked over a very sick Yuki.

"No I'm not okay," Yuki said. "Pregnancy is going to be horrible."

Yori just chuckled and hugged her friend. "Only time can tell," she preached.

* * *

**9 months later**

Screams carried across the hall. Two parents stood waiting outside a door. After two hours of pacing, the faint wail of a newborn baby stopped the parent's worries. Yori came running through the door.

"It's a healthy baby!" Yori screamed.

Ayame squealed. "What is it?" she asked.

"A boy!" Yori replied.

Yuki's dad, Natsuke, had been sitting in a corner looking pale. Suddenly standing up, he asked,

"Can we see her?"

"Yep," Yori said.

* * *

Yuki was laying down holding her baby when her parents came bursting through the door.

"Yuki!" Ayame screamed.

"Hi mom. Hi dad," Yuki said.

"What are you going to name him?" Yuki's father asked.

"Daichi, Daichi Yamamoto (Yuki's adoptive last name)" Yuki said cuddling Daichi. "Isn't he so cute?" she said.

"Hai," Yori said.

"Yes, very cute" Ayame said. "Natsuke, doesn't he have your nose, look."

"Hn..." he said, "maybe, but look at his eyes, there almost red."

"I wonder where he got those from" Ayame said.

Yuki was sitting up now, being quiet. She knew what question they were going to ask. Her parents had been avoiding asking her who the father was for quite some time now.

"He gets his eyes from his father" Yuki said, "and that's all I'm going to say about the matter."

"Alright honey, you rest," Ayame said.

"See you later," Yori said as they walked out.

Yuki looked down at the sleeping Daichi. "He's the spitting image of his father, Yuki thought, "but why are his eyes red?"

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter done. Why are Daichi's eyes red? Keep reading and you will find out. The next chapter is going to be out hopefully by Saturday.**

**Review! Comments of any kind are well appreciated.**


	3. A Surprise Visit

**Okay guys, I know the other two chapters seem a bit rushed so I am going to try adding a bit more description. Also, I'm trying my best to make the chapters longer, but it just seems that the part they're ended at is right. **

**Thanks to all reviewers! **

**I do not own Vampire Knight. If I did, I would be out parting with friends right now instead of sitting here writing this. **

* * *

**The first few weeks**

Cries and wails filled the small apartment. The area was in a mess, much more then usual. Toys and diapers were scattered across the floor. In a corner, a very bedraggled Yuki was trying to feed the baby Daichi.

"Daichi, come on sweetie, drink your bottle" Yuki pleaded, holding a bottle while trying to change a sobbing Daichi's diaper. The only response she got was more shrieking cries. Finally giving up, Yuki abandoned holding the bottle, deciding that he wasn't hungry. Okay, she thought. How do you put a diaper on again? Yuki mentally checked off what she was doing. Ok, powder, check, put the diaper under the baby, check, and unwrap the tabs, check. Yuki put the final changes on the diaper, and stuck the tabs together.

"Finally" she said, letting out a huge sigh. "Ok sweetie, stop crying now." Yuki scooped Daichi up, giving him a huge kiss on the cheek. Cradling him, she started singing a lullaby. "Hush little baby..." Yuki started out. Rocking Daichi back and forth, she continued singing, her voice soothing the crying baby in the process. Soon, he seized crying all together.

Daichi's eyes trailed his mother's movements as she sang. His eyes turned from a dark red-brown to pure red. He could not stare for long though, as his eyes started to droop as the lullaby's effect started to wear in.

Yuki looked down at him when the lullaby was ending. She watched as Daichi's eyes slowly drooped, lower and lower until they finally sealed shut. She watched as he blinked once, twice, three times before his breathing switched to the calm tone of a sleeper. His chest rose evenly, going up and down in slow breaths.

Yuki slowly put Daichi down on her bed. She liked sleeping next to his small cuddly body at night. Walking over to her dresser, Yuki caught a glimpse of her reflection. She stopped, studying what she saw.

The person looking back at her was very different then the person she was used to looking at. Her usually long and strait hair was a mess, scrunched up and tangled. The face looking back at her was tired, the face of someone who worked non-stop (which she was currently doing because of a certain new born who needs constant attention). Replacing her shirt and jeans with a nightgown, Yuki stopped to study her stomach. A faint bump could still be seen on her belly. Stretch marks crisscrossed themselves around the bottom half of her torso. I guess I cannot really get rid of those, Yuki thought. Yuki finished buttoning up her nightgown. Yawning, she crawled up next to the baby, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

Yuki woke up with a start, feeling someone's eyes on her back. Daichi, who had originally been lying on his stomach, had somehow turned around and was now facing Yuki. Yuki turned around fully, so that she could see his face. Lying on her side, Yuki stared into Daichi's eyes. He had such cute eyes. They were wide, puppy dog shaped, with huge long lashes. Whenever someone looked into Daichi's eyes, they found themselves captivated in a trance for a few minutes. He looked up at Yuki with those huge, magnetic eyes, and she found herself once again mesmerized by them. She broke out of her daze when Daichi started crying.

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up" Yuki grumbled. She walked over to the pantry, taking out the baby formula powder. She put a pot of water to boil on the stove. When the water began to bubble, she added cold water, making the temperature lukewarm. Pouring the water into a bottle, she mixed in a tablespoon of the powdered mix. Shaking it up, she walked back over to he baby.

"Here sweetie" Yuki said as she put the bottle over Daichi's mouth. "Make sure you drink it all this time" Yuki scolded. "Uck, I'm sounding just like my mother," Yuki said. Daichi sucked hungrily on the bottle, but still slowly. His face twisted in pain, as if whatever he was drinking was nasty. **I do not blame him… that stuff is disgusting!**

"Hey don't give me that look, it doesn't taste that bad," Yuki said. Yuki took the finished bottle away, putting it in the dishwasher.

Yuki brought a wet cloth over to the baby, and began wiping him down. He started wailing, and his eyes turned red again. Whimpering, Daichi lifted his eyes to Yuki's and glared. Yuki laughed mumbling to herself. "He's only 4 week's old and he's already acting like a spoiled brat."

Yuki looked over her shoulder at the time. When she saw it read 9:07 am, she hurried up and got both herself and Daichi dressed. Packing her diaper bag, Yuki reminded herself that she had an 11 o'clock appointment at the doctors for Daichi.

Putting Daichi in the stroller, Yuki hurried out of the door, making sure to lock it in the process. Pushing the down button, Yuki waited for the elevator. She counted down the floors left until it reached seven. After an unbearable minute, the elevator finally dinged seven. The people inside scooted to the side, allowing Yuki to push the stroller in. she pressed the lobby button and waited, listening to the tacky music that was blasting across the tiny space.

The elevator stopped at the second floor, and everyone filed out. One more floor, Yuki thought. After closing the doors, the elevator began its slow departure to the first floor. Yuki tapped her foot in impatience. Finally, it dinged, and the doors pulled apart. Yuki pushed the stroller out, and began to walk across the lobby.

"Hi Yuki," Kaoru said from the front desk, while licking shut late rent notices.

"Hi," Yuki said back.

"It's a fine day is it not? Hey, is that little Daichi? He's grown so big"

"Yep" Yuki said proudly. "He's my little boy, that's why."

"Eh? If he takes after you, he'll end up being a midget," Kaoru said motioning with his hands how short Yuki was.

"Shut up!"

Shaking her head, Yuki walked out of the front door, into the beaming sunlight. She turned left, and began walking the few blocks to her job.

A towering building came into view, with a sign glowing "TMA" in a vibrant red. "Tokyo Modeling Agency," Yuki thought. As she pushed the stroller through the rotating doors, a very perky customer service representative greeted Yuki.

"Yuki!" Mika squealed. "Is that your little Daichi? Look at how big he's grown."

"So everyone tells me," Yuki sighed, Mika had seen him yesterday too.

"He's about a month now right? Shouldn't you still be on maternity leave?" Mika asked.

"I came back early" Yuki replied nonchalantly, "any messages?"

"Heidi Klum the German model just arrived. She's getting ready for the photo taking place with Fumina."

"Alright, what did Asami say?" Yuki questioned. Asami there director usually laid a bunch of work for Yuki to do throughout the day.

"Nothing much, she just to get a baby sitter," Mika looked down at her note pad seeing if she read it right. "Hmm," she said. "I wonder what that means."

Yuki knew exactly what it meant. "That bitch," she thought, "is that her way of saying she doesn't want Daichi around here anymore?" Yuki knew Asami would have said something eventually, but she did not think so soon. Pushing her thoughts to the back of her head, she pushed the stroller over to the elevator and pushed the up button. It dinged, and she got in, pressing the button four. The elevator's door closed, and it started to move up. Suddenly, the lights started to flicker. Yuki watched as the lights went on and off, on and off, but as they went off one more time, they did not come back on. The elevator shuddered, before finally coming to a stop.

The elevator was completely dark. The usually bright red room was now pitch black. Yuki could barely make out the silhouette of a stroller across the room. Yuki walked over to the stroller, and picked up Daichi. She began rocking him back and forth, getting comfort out of his presence. Yuki slid down the wall, and sat on the floor.

"Great," she said. "We're stuck alone, in an elevator. What are the chances?" she grumbled. Just then, there was a screeching noise outside. The elevator jerked downwards, sparks flaring in the process, and Yuki, being the girl hat she was, screamed. The elevator continued plunging downwards, and Yuki clutched Daichi, praying that they would not die. Yuki closed her eyes, knowing that any second the elevator would crash, killing both Daichi and her in the process.

After what seemed like an eternity, Yuki opened her eyes. "Why aren't we dead yet?" Yuki asked her baby. Daichi just stared up at her with his puppy dog eyes. Opening his mouth, he yawned, completely oblivious that they were on the verge of dying. Yuki knew the answer though, as it was quite apparent why. The elevator had somehow stopped falling down the shaft. The screeching outside was also stopping, though a faint electric buzzing sound could still be heard.

There was a huge crash on the roof of the elevator, and as if right on queue, the elevator jerked down some. Footsteps were pacing above them. Placing Daichi on the ground, Yuki slowly brought herself to stand up.

"Hello?" she said. "Helllooooo?" she asked one more time. A scratching sound was barely audible.

"Hello?" she whispered. A panel on the roof was ever so slowly lifted up by god knows who. Yuki stared as it went up, inch by inch. A ghastly white hand started lowering itself into the room.

"Hi," the person whispered sinisterly. Then, he jumped down, and Yuki just stood there staring dumbly at him. He had short-cropped brown hair, and his complexion was so white that it was visible through this blackness. He walked slowly towards Yuki, and bent down, sniffing her in the process.

"You smell so sweet," he said, while bending down closer to her neck. "You don't mind, do you? I am fairly hungry," he said. Opening his mouth, Yuki saw his teeth contained two fangs. Just then, it dawned on Yuki. He was a vampire, a vampire who wanted to suck her blood.

"N… No" she screamed, pushing him back. He quickly retaliated, and was on her in an instant.

"You're going to regret that," he said menacingly. Bending down to her ear, he whispered, "don't worry, this won't hurt a bit." Then, he plunged his teeth into her neck.

Yuki sucked in her breath, as there was a sharp pain where this stranger bit her. Nothing could have prepared her for what she was feeling. Her neck throbbed with a burning pain as he continuously sucked on it, slurping the whole time. Finally, he pulled his head back, and began licking around the wound.

"Now," he said, "it's the baby's turn." He turned around, and walked over to where Daichi was laying on the ground. Before Yuki could comprehend what she was doing, she flung herself at him, pushing him face down against the floor. He sprang up, and with a flick of his wrist, Yuki went sprawling into the air, only to land with a thump on the ground. Something went crack, and Yuki was overwhelmed with an immense amount of pain around her ribs. Groaning, she tried to get up, only to find herself pushed back down.

"I told you, you were going to regret that," he said as he stepped over her. Then he bent down, grabbed onto Yuki's neck, lifted her into the air, and squeezed, knocking all the breath out of her. Yuki's eyes started to water as she struggled for breath. Blood was still pouring out of her neck wound, making her dizzy, and her ribs felt painfully broken. White dots somehow found there way into her vision. She knew she only had moments left before she blacked out. Looking down, she saw Daichi glaring at the stranger with blood red eyes. Another crash sounded on the roof, and the elevator quivered, before falling another foot. The vampire glanced up, but still kept a strong hold on her neck. What happened next was all a blur.

Someone flashed into the elevator, taking out a gun reading bloody rose in the process. Pointing it at the vampire, he shot. A loud "bang" ricocheted across the small space, temporarily deafening Yuki. The vampire looked at him in amazement, and his face started to crack. Slowly, he loosened his grasp on Yuki's neck, but not entirely. Shuddering, he exploded into a huge pile of dust, and Yuki fell to the floor. The last thing she saw was someone with long silver hair, bending down and scooping up Daichi.

"What's your name?" she whispered.

"Zero," he replied.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

**Lol, Zero finally made an appearance. Anyone else think that he's much hotter then Kaname? He was sooo hawt in the latest chapter of VK. If you see any mistakes, please tell me. Review and comment please!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**School is really getting hard to keep up with now. I have a stupid teacher who assigns like 20 math questions a day, and doesn't explain anything whatsoever… Updates are going to be coming in much later. **

**I do not own VK! I wish I did but I don't. .**

The faint image of a small mansion was visible in the distance. White fluffy snow covered the ground. It would have been quite a view if it weren't for the many footsteps strewn across it. Walking closer to the mansion, Yuki could see a fight, taking place. Huge swords were being clashed together, and the air had electricity pulsing through it. Right in front of the mansions door, Yuki could see two adult men fighting. One of whom, was oddly familiar. Through all of this, no one seemed to notice Yuki, intruding in there presence. They were all so caught up with fighting. Yuki spotted the front door again. Feeling a sudden impulse to enter the mansion, she pulled the door open, and walked inside.

The mansion was huge. Two curved staircases connected the second story to the first, and a crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. It was beautiful. Nevertheless, there were evil auras emanating from everything. It was as if a huge black cloud was passing through the house. After taking a few steps forward, Yuki spotted another door, and halted to a stop. She knew this door from somewhere, and for some reason, she kept on feeling a strange sense of déjà vu. It was as if she had seen this whole event before. She pushed her thoughts to the side. At the moment, they were not that important.

The door was a brown mahogany door, in a Victorian era style. Carvings of a little girl covered the outer wall of it, and there were faint outlines and etchings of blue crayon. Yuki walked up, and yanked the door open. Inside, blood lay spilled, across the floor.

Yuki woke up screaming, memories of the dream still haunting her. Looking around, it took Yuki a while to take in her surroundings. She was in a room, one that resembled an infirmary. Outside, she could hear voices arguing.

"Why did you bring her here Zero?" someone asked.

"I couldn't leave her there, the level E I was tracking attacked her," the person named Zero replied.

"You could have just left her in the elevator; someone would have found her eventually"

"She was injured, what did you expect me to do? And she had that baby with her"

Suddenly, memories of what had happened rushed back into Yuki's head. The elevator, someone had attacked her in the elevator. Yuki struggled to recap what had happened, but everything was a blur. It was as if someone had tampered with her memory, if that was even possible. Daichi! How could she have forgotten about Daichi?

Yuki tried to get up, on to find her self pushed back down by a guy with long white hair.

"Don't push yourself, you're still injured," he said. Yuki looked down, noticing for the first time the bandages wrapped around her chest.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"So you don't remember?" he asked.

Yuki did remember. She just could not remember everything, like the face of the person who attacked her.

"No," she said.

Sighing, the guy proceeded to explain.

"I'm Zero, the guy who saved you," Zero said. Yuki sat staring at him for a few minutes, trying to memorize his face.

"You were attacked in the elevator by a vampire, and I saved you," he said bluntly. Yuki did remember now. The building TMA had had a power outage while Yuki was using the elevator. As it shut down, the elevator had begun to fall down its chute, only to stop, preventing both her and Daichi from crashing to there death. However, someone had jumped on the top of the elevator, opened the top of it, and almost killed Yuki. Then, Zero came and saved her. Yuki could feel herself turning hysteric. Vampires do not exist; they never have, and never will. This guy is just messing with me. She kept thinking this to herself repeatedly. Zero walked over to a desk, and picked up a hand mirror.

Angling it to her neck, he said "I know what you're thinking, that vampires don't exist. However, they do. Why else would you have bite marks on your skin?" He put the mirror back down. "Usually, when someone's attacked by a vampire, we erase there memory. You on the other hand, are a special case," Zero said. He sat on the side of her bed.

"Then why didn't you erase my memory?" Yuki asked.

"Your name's Yuki, right?"

Yuki nodded.

"Have you ever felt drained of energy when you are around your baby?" Zero asked.

"No, why?" she asked.

"Yuki, your baby is a vampire"

"That's impossible," she muttered. How was that even possible? Kaname wasn't a vampire, right? Confusion spread through out her body. This was not happening. Daichi was an ordinary baby, who was human. There is no way he could be a vampire. Did Vampires even exist?

"Yuki, he's a pureblood" Zero said. He went on to explain. "In the vampire world, there is a pyramid of status. At the top of the pyramid is a pureblood. There vampires who can turn humans into a vampire. Purebloods are very rare now. The next level is a noble. There blood is not pure, meaning they have a faint trace of human blood in them. After them, are the normal vampires, then the level E. Level E's are ex-humans. There humans that were bitten by a pureblood, hence turning into a vampire. However, level E's cant control there blood lust, so there dangerous to humans. Just above a level E is a level D. there level E's who drank the blood of the pureblood who turned them. The hunters association is an old group of people who hunt down fallen vampires. Any vampire who poses a threat to the human society is posted on the hunting list. Any question?"

"How do you know so much? Where am I? Where is Daichi? Why are you telling me this?" Yuki babbled.

"One at a time" Zero grumbled. "I am one of the hunters association's members, and I'm also a level E," he mumbled. Looking up, he saw Yuki's scared face. "Don't worry, I won't bite" he joked. "You're in the association headquarters, and Daichi's safe."

"Can I see him?" she asked.

"When you feel better"

"You still haven't answered one of my questions," Yuki said.

"Purebloods are always being sought after. Even though there the highest in rank, everyone considers them as prey. Daichi is going to be hunted by numerous amounts of vampires. I, um. I want you to be safe," Zero confessed sheepishly.

Yuki blushed. Is he flirting with me? She asked herself. Zero started to stare at her. Chuckling, he said, "You look really cute when you blush." Yuki stared right back at him, her mouth hanging open. No one had ever said that to her before. Getting up, Zero turned around, and started to say one last thing.

"Get some rest, you have a long day tomorrow," he said.

"Wait, what?" Yuki asked.

"You're starting your training tomorrow," he replied. Yuki could barely wonder what he was talking about before everything went black.

**Sorry for the short chapter! Comments and Reviews are greatly appreciated! Oh, Thank You For Reading!!!!**


End file.
